DESCRIPTION: This project is headed by Norman R. Farnsworth (Ph.D. 1959 in Pharmacognosy, U. of Pittsburgh). The chief focus of this project is to study botanicals with potential health benefits for women, such as Cimifuga racemosa (black cohosh) and Trofolium pratense (red clover). Estrogenic compounds, compounds with antioxidant effects, or which decrease serum cholesterol, increase bone density, or provide protection from Alzheimer's disease ands stroke will be characterized. Standardization methods for selected botanicals based on light and electron microscopy, PCR analysis, HPLC, and LC-MS will be developed. Extracts will be prepared and fractionated for bioassay in Project 2, and active principles isolated for Project 3 and for use as marker compounds. Standardized botanicals will be prepared for Phase I and II clinical trials in Project 4.